


Waited

by The13thDoctor



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, canadian husbands, sniktpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thDoctor/pseuds/The13thDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Deadpool(Wade Wilson)/Wolverine (Logan)</p><p>Rating: NC-17<br/>Angst/Hurt Comfort Song to listen to: Our Lady Peace - Waited.</p><p>Now that X-Force is disbanded Wolverine has unfinished business with Deadpool. </p><p>So this story is set right after X-Force disbands but before Wade loses his chance at dying so you get Pretty!Wade for this one.</p><p>If you'd like to listen to the song the title is based on here is a link:<br/>http://tmblr.co/ZLPSZyqFZ4rf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waited

Wade was a little drunk. It was the first time he could remember being actually wasted in decades. Well, that didn't involve something like rubbing alcohol. Since he wasn't hallucinating or in pain from his kidney's shutting down before healing he figured it didn't really count. Everyone but Logan had left the goodbye party. Well not much of a party more or less a bunch of misfits drinking themselves stupid. Well as stupid as some of them could get. Logan was sober.

 

Wade giggled. Poor Wolvie over there not drunk as a skunk. Skunks were funny. Sometimes he felt like a skunk. Everyone avoided him too and thought he was a nuisance. Suddenly skunks weren't so funny anymore.

 

“Okay Wolvie. I'm outtie. Got a date with my pillow and possibly the porcelain throne before the night is up. Good workin' with ya or whatever.” Wade stood and stumbled a bit and for a second thought he would fall if not for two strong warm hands on his arms.

 

“You move fast.” He said stupidly, the alcohol in his blood making it hard to think. It definitely had nothing to do with the proximity of Logan who smelled of leather, whiskey and the sweet scent of tobacco. Wade swallowed hard and opened his mouth to tell Logan he smelled nice when suddenly all the air was knocked from his lungs and he felt the cool wall at his back.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Shut up. You really didn't think this was over did you, Wilson?” Logan's face was red with rage.

 

Wade blinked in confusion for a moment before he realized what was happening. Logan had wanted to kill him but he'd bought himself time by begging Logan to let him save Bob. But he'd let him come back to the team! He'd thought this was over. Wade suddenly felt more sober.

 

“I- you're really going to kill me?” The sentence ended in a squeak when two claws emerged from Logan's hands on either side of his throat the middle noticeably absent and Wade felt a sharp pain in his chest for a split second thinking Logan had impaled him with his other set of claws. When he realized it was the pain of realizing Logan STILL despised him he wished that it had been the claws. It was too much. It wasn't that he wasn't used to rejection or people downright wanting him dead it was that this was LOGAN. Who had decided, or so he thought, to let him live because maybe he cared. But it was only because he must have seen him as an asset to the team. Wade no longer cared that just a few short days ago he wanted to die, the fact that someone who he thought might be his friend was about to kill him just hurt too much.

 

“You're damned right I'm going to kill you. Doin' the world a favor and taking out the trash while I still can. While you're still killable.” Logan let the third claw stick out just enough to scratch at Wade's throat.

 

“I saved your rotten hairy life you ungrateful little dick.” Wade snarled. He couldn't take it anymore. After every goddamned thing they had been through this is what Logan wanted? “You mother fucking bastard. Do it but do it right. “ Logan let Wade put his had on his wrist and move his hand back barely aware of his claws sliding back in as Wade moved his fist to his chest just far enough from his heart that if they popped out he'd miss it.

“What yer ya doing.” Logan asked quietly as he stared at Wade's face. He'd seen it plenty of times before, albeit scarred, but he'd never seen his expression so... Hurt.

 

“Come on Logan! Stick'em in. It wont even kill me right away and you can have the pleasure of watching me suffer before I die. You seem like the type of guy who likes to watch that metaphoric light leave someone's eyes. You've always liked slicing and dicing me. Do it.” Wade practically screamed the last part.

 

“Who says I want you to suffer?” Logan said lamely still transfixed by Wade's face. He hadn't known that Wade was capable of emotion like this. He always assumed he was a sociopath.

 

“Oh come on dog breath. I know you. I know you love the kill. The blood. The best part is that for the first time in forever I'll really be able to FEEL the pain of those stupid claws since I wont be in constant agony! Act fast! Our phone lines are fillin' up! Murder a team mate and get a free shipping!”

 

“What the fuck are you babbling about? Agony? I ain't stabbed ya yet.” Logan tried to back up only for Wade to pull him closer. He had no idea why he let him or why he was still listening to the lunatic. He tried to not focus on the fact Wade was fucking beautiful. Blue eyes bright and clear even though he was drunk and angry, looking so fucking YOUNG.

 

“Oh come on pal! Don't you ever read my team ups? The cancer at war with my healing factor made my body in a constant wonderland of agony. Never ending. If I had had hair I'm pretty sure even it would have hurt. It's gone right now. Closest thing I've felt since then is when Pestilence was gettin'

all bad touch on us.”

 

Logan narrowed his eyes. This was bullshit, it had to be. Logan was becoming distinctly aware of how close Wade was to him. His chest heaving in anger and his face wet with tears. He'd never seen Wade cry. The mask of hurt on his face made his chest ache in guilt. He knew what needed to be done but he suddenly wasn't sure he could bring himself to finish it.

 

“No fuckin' way. I felt that. All that pain and disease and I couldn't even move. You 'spect me to believe that's about how you felt all the time?” Logan let the claws slip a little, tearing Wade's shirt, trying to will himself to kill the younger man. Wade was shaking against him hurt and anger and something else Logan couldn't identify was behind his eyes.

 

Wade gave a bitter chuckle. “You get used to it Wolvie. It took years. But I couldn't die so I got the fuck up. I had to because the alternative was to let the people who did this to me get away with it. You and me ain't so different, Logan.”

 

“You and I ain't nothin' alike.” Logan said though he sounded as though he didn't believe it.

 

Everything in him suddenly screaming at him to stop and he raised a hand and wiped at Wade's wet face. It never occurred to him that what was done to Wade didn't end with a scarred body and a healing factor. Being in constant agony would make any man mean and while he wanted to hate Wade, to make him into a monster, he knew the man wasn't mean. Morally questionable, but not mean. He should have known. Should have smelled it on him. He pressed closer and inhaled Wade's scent. Spicy sweet with the underlying scent of the booze he'd drank earlier along with a little blood and sweat. The smell went straight to his cock. This could NOT be happening. No way this turned him on. That was wrong on so many levels. He was about to kill the guy for christ's sake.

 

“You go into these Hydra bases and off all these goons who are just looking for heath insurance on a regular basis. You were pretty much a merc for, like, longer than I've been alive. Every time I try to change for the better people tell me I'm not good enough. That I'm in it for the wrong reasons. Well who the fuck cares what the reason is as long as good gets done.”

 

Logan blinked. He wanted to argue with him, tell him that of course he was better than Wade but he couldn't. He was always fighting his true nature. Wade sneered at him, looking like he just won the verbal fight Logan wasn't even playing in and Logan felt a swell of affection that startled him more that his dick's reaction to Wade's scent. He didn't want to kill him. He was pissed, yes. But dammit a cure that will make him kill-able? No more Wade Wilson to make his life difficult?

 

“Also why the fuck are you wiping tears off my fuckin' face, dude? Are you being written by a girl all of a sudden? I swear to god if you don't fucking do something soon I am going to gut you and fill you full of plastic explosives and blow your furry-mrpphs” Wade's diatribe was cut off as Logan pressed him flush to the wall and kissed him. For a moment Logan thought that Wade would push him off but soon Wade was kissing back.

 

“Sorry.” Logan said as he pulled back.

 

“Wha- for kissing me?” Wade asked a dumbfounded look on his face. He seemed unsure if Logan was going to start stabbing or kissing again.

 

“No. You're right. I... I shouldn't have... God damn it Wilson I don't wantcha dead.”

 

“So... You have a funny way of showing it. What with the nearly snikting me and all.”

 

Logan moved closer again wanting nothing more than to taste Wade again. Wade tried and failed to back away, his back already against the wall as Logan's claws slipped out and sliced open Wade's shirt the rest of the way. He inhaled deeply and growled in satisfaction when he smelled the arousal coming off Wade. He pressed their lips together in a heated kiss and Wade moaned in his mouth while he pressed himself closer. Wade tasted of scotch and the the cherry sweet tarts he'd been eating prior to their confrontation and Logan decided it was the best thing he's ever tasted.

 

“I am literally the most fucked up person. You were like JUST going to kill me and now I'm letting you tongue fuck my mouth. If I had a therapist I think they'd question my judgment on this and say I had some serious BDSM kink going on.” Wade gasped out as Logan moved from his lips to his throat. Logan kissed and licked at the small scratch he'd made with his claws and Wade shuddered.

 

“Is this sex pollen? Or faeries? Or are you a skrull? Am I a skrull?” Wade said his jaw dropping open as Logan used one had to open his pants.

 

“Shut up, Wade.” Logan growled as he went back to sucking marks into Wade's neck. He slipped his hand into Wade's pants and growled approvingly at the fact Wade went commando. Wade moaned salaciously as Logan wrapped his fingers around Wade's cock and gave it a soft squeeze.

 

“This is a dream? Or god, Logan what the hell are we doing?” Wade whimpered.

 

“Not a dream, Bub. I'm sorry I hurt you. But I'll make it up to ya.” Logan said with a soft smirk on his lips. Why hadn't he just done this from the start? Watching Wade whimper and moan and press against him, wanting him, was incredible.

 

“Wait! So... Oh God Logan please just wait!” Wade gasped while gently pushing Logan away from him. “If I don't do this are you going to go back to the snikting?”

 

Wade's blue eyes were wide and he was panting. Logan jerked away from him and held his hands up while shaking his head. “No... God no, Wade if you don't want this I ain't going to make ya. God I swear I wont hurt ya if ya say no. We can stop if-”

 

This time it was Wade who cut Logan off with a kiss. Logan made a purring noise as Wade's fingers wound themselves in his hair and tugged and Wade filed THAT little tidbit in his “Things to Mock Wolverine For” file for later.

 

“Okay,” Wade said, “I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a power trip or some non con situation cause I am not down with that. Consent or no hot steamy Wade lovin'. I mean you are hot as hell Wolvie but-”

 

“Wade, shut up.” Logan moaned this time in annoyance instead of passion. “Let's keep that mouth busy.”

 

Wade giggled before stepping out of his pants that had slipped down to his knees before pouting about Logan being fully dressed. His hands went to work tugging off this white tank top Logan seemed to favor then moved to his ridiculously large belt buckle. He wondered if it was like guys and cars and he was compensating for something. Well he wondered till he finally got the stupid belt off and got his pants open and then dropped to his knees to take Logan into his mouth.

 

Logan's hand immediately went to the wall to hold himself up as Wade's almost too hot mouth engulfed him, his other hand moving to Wade's soft dark blond hair. He groaned out Wade's name along with a few expletives that made the corners of Wade's mouth turn up. He hummed appreciatively at the display of vulgarity. Logan gently ran his fingers through his hair as though he needed to be sweet and gentle as Wade sucked at the tip and stroked him with his hand but Wade was having none of this and he took Logan farther into his mouth till he hit the back of his throat and moaned against Logan's cock causing the older man to cry out and tug harder at his hair. Logan quickly learned the rougher he was the more enthusiastically Wade sucked and tugged.

 

Before long Logan was pulling him to his feet and pressing his naked body against the cold wall making Wade gasp at the contact. Wade moved to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand but Logan pinned his arms above his head and licked into his mouth. Wade squirmed against him, desperate to touch him. Logan released his hands and slid his own down Wade's body, appreciating his perfection. Wade had always had a killer body, scars or not. Wade bucked against him as he grasped his aching cock and began to stroke him. Logan noted that aside from the moans and gasps this was the quietest he'd ever seen Wade and filed it in his, “Way's To Get Wade To Shut The Fuck Up” file.

 

“Jesus Logan are you going to fuck me or grab a chisel and and some marble and carve an effigy of my gorgeousness?” Wade teased.

 

Logan laughed, so much for Wade being quiet. He pulled Wade away from the wall and closer to one of the tables covered in cups and empty bottles before sweeping everything in the floor and pushing Wade over it causing Wade to yelp.

 

“Fuck Logan, look at the mess you made. What is this a porno? If it is you better have some lube cause if you think I'm going to let you use spit or pre come you're an idi-ohgod.” Logan shut Wade up with a slap on the ass and grinned and made a new file up in his head involving Wade and spanking.

 

“Don't worry your pretty little head.” Logan said giving Wade's ass another smack causing Wade's back to arch in pleasure. “Hum a spanking kink, huh, Bub?”

 

Wade tried to growl but it came out as a pitiful whine. “Logan please!”

 

“Please what?” Logan said innocently as he slapped his ass with a loud WHACK.

 

“Please please fuck me.” Wade begged. Logan didn't think it was possible to get any harder until he heard Wade beg him like that. Slicked in sweat and rock hard. Aching his back with his red ass thrust in the air. Wade whimpered as Logan walked away and moved towards the opposite wall where a row of lockers stood.

 

“Wha- where are you going?!” Wade said as indignantly as he could for being bent over a table looking debauched.

 

Logan looked over his shoulder at Wade's red face and kiss swollen lips and grinned. “You said no spit or pre come. Gettin' some lube out of my locker. Ain't goin' to do this dry, stupid.”

 

Wade blinked. “Lube in your locker, huh? You do this often you dirty dirty boy?”

 

Logan snorted as he quickly dug through his locker and pulled the bottle out. “I like to be prepared for anything.”

 

“Like a fuckin' boyscout. Now get over hear and fuck me before I die of old age!”

 

Logan was SAUNTERING back like an ASSHOLE while squeezing some lube into his hand and smearing it on his length. Wade managed a growl this time at the sight. Stupid cocky bastard. Thinking he was so hot. He moved behind Wade and slid a slicked finger against his hole and rubbed as Wade whimpered. He pressed in gently and Wade's mouth dropped open at the sudden intrusion and pressed back. Logan took his other hand and slid it up his back as he gently fingered Wade.

 

“More more more.” Wade chanted like a mantra. Logan obliged and added a second finger, now being a little rougher as he thrust them inside Wade. He gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to take his fingers out and slam into the warm writhing body beneath him. He didn't want to hurt Wade though. He wanted him to love it. He wanted him to crave it.

 

“Logan I will murder you if you don't put your dick in me. I swear to god I will become a fucking super villain and kill everyone I see with side burns and body hair. I'm serious.” Wade threatened.

 

Logan let out a laugh before sliding his fingers out. It felt amazing having this effect on the loud mouth merc who made his life so interestingly difficult at times. He lined himself up and tried to slip in slow. He really really tried to be slow. To be gentle.

 

“Oh fucking FINALLY.” Wade nearly yelled as Logan thrust into him. He pressed against Logan and Logan held him down against the table and began to thrust hard against him. Wade's moans and whimpers and praise driving him on as he slammed into Wade hard enough to shake the metal table. Wade reached down and awkwardly stroked himself as he tried to keep pace with Logan's near violent thrusting. He could hear Logan whispering to him, telling him how good he felt, how perfect he was. It had been too long since someone had taken him with this much enthusiasm. Not since Nate... Hell it had been forever since someone had TOOK him. He loved every thrust, each one slamming into that spot that made him see stars. The pain in the background making it even better. Thrust after thrust driving him into a frenzy as he pressed back against Logan causing him to shout out Wade's name.

 

Logan seemed to finally notice Wade was touching himself and he decided this wouldn't do before pulling Wade back and swatting his hand away. Wade grunted as Logan wrapped his hand around him and stroked slowing his pace to a maddening crawl just to watch Wade try to quicken the pace again. Logan relished the moans and the begging coming from Wade's mouth and suddenly pulled out causing Wade to let out a keening wail of protest before he effortlessly flipped Wade over so he was facing him and put one leg over his shoulder to give him a better angle and slammed back into Wade's tight slick body.

 

“Logan, Logan, Logan.” Wade moaned as he arched up into the thrusts. Logan kissed him hard, grateful that Wade was the most flexible person he'd ever met next to Spider-Man. He reached between them and stroked Wade's hardness, while quickening his pace earning him a happy mewl of pleasure from Wade.

 

Wade couldn't even remember having sex when he wasn't in agony and this felt so amazing he didn't want it to end. He was practically sobbing in pleasure when he came, nearly blacking out from the sensation of coming with out the burning pain of cancer in the background.

 

Logan yelled out his name as he came and Wade knew that if he hadn't already come that sound alone would have sent him over the edge. Logan panted over him, sweat dripping down his face, his hair damp with it. Wade had never seen such a beautiful sight. Logan hissed in as he slowly slipped out and Wade moaned at the loss of Logan inside him. Logan then leaned over him and cleaned the mess he'd made when he came by lapping it up with his tongue.

 

“You are one kinky bastard.” Wade said weakly as Logan brushed his fingers over his stomach.

 

“You love it.”

 

“Mrmhm.” Wade responded sleepily.

 

Logan moved back, seemingly satisfied with Wade's licked clean stomach and Wade tried to stand but couldn't on his own. The two warm strong hands that just a short time ago hand caught him before slamming him violently into the wall this time lifted him gently up. Logan's lips met his in a sweet kiss and Wade pressed into him in his exhaustion delighted that he could taste himself in Logan's mouth.

 

“Come on.” Logan said softly as he helped Wade into the next room where a mattress and an old dresser sat. Aside from a bookcase full of what Wade thought were old Louis L'amore novels there were no other possessions in the small room. Logan gently, almost lovingly laid him down before crawling in beside him.

 

“You're so romantic.” Wade slurred. Logan laughed and covered them up.

 

“Sleep, baby.”

 

Wade giggled and snuggled up to him. “You called me baby.”

 

Logan kissed the top of Wade's head and pulled him closer as Wade drifted off. He laid awake for hours, thinking of how alone Wade must have always felt. He thought about how Wade could die now and how Daken and Creed hated him and how he'd lost his boy. Just like everything he ever loved. If he stayed with Wade how long would it be before he was gone too? Didn't Wade deserve better than him?

 

“I'm so sorry.” Logan whispered.

 

 

The next morning Wade awoke and reached for the warm body he expected to be next to him. He felt dizzy and hung over and really needed to pee. When his fingers touched nothing but rumpled blankets he pouted and rolled over. His head spun and he stumbled to his feet, wincing at the pain in his backside. He'd have to have a talk with Logan about more appropriate positions now that he didn't heal so fast.

 

He made his way to the bathroom and relieved his bladder, and tried to ignore the fact that Logan wasn't in bed with him when he woke up. He was probably buying some sausage biscuits at McDonald's or something. The thought of food coupled with his building stress about Logan not being there caused his stomach to turn and he was grateful he was in the bathroom because he actually made it to the toilet before he emptied his guts.

 

After be rinsed out his mouth he made his way out and began searching for his clothes. His shirt was toast but at least Logan hadn't shredded his pants. He got dressed quickly and looked around for any sign Logan would be back soon. All his clothes from last night were gone and when Wade looked in the locker Logan had gotten in last night and saw it empty his heart broke.

 

“Well color me surprised.” He said bitterly. He gathered up his gear and stuffed it in his official X-Force duffel bag and gave the room one last look. Even the evidence of their night together had been cleaned up. A white slip of paper caught his eye before he turned away and Wade walked over to the table that hours before he had been bent over and picked up it up. He read it quickly trying to not feel the bitter disappointment that filled him to the point of bursting.

 

_Wade,_

_I'm sorry. Last night was a mistake and can't happen again. I'm glad you're better and I hope you'll forgive me._

_Logan_

 

Wade wanted to crumple the letter up and throw it away but he couldn't. He folded it carefully and slipped it into his back pocket. He needed a reminder to do what he knew he had to do.

Months later when Logan saw Wade again he was laying on the ground on TV covered in scars and blood and being touted as a terrorist. There was some sort of ridiculous story going around that the ghosts of dead presidents were roaming around and The X Men were trying to keep the peace. He felt an ache in his chest when he heard the mumblings of his teammates about how worthless Wade was and of course he was wreaking havoc. He knew the truth though. He knew that Wade was the scapegoat S.H.I.E.L.D had hired to take care of things because if he died no one would care and he would be one of the only people on earth to go through whatever was going to be done to him, no matter how painful or humiliating. The regret tugged at him as he clicked off the television and got ready to suit up and be back up to the man who would save everyone and then watch as they got the credit. The man who was in agony again and alone. Could he have saved him from this if he hadn't left? Even covered in scars and tumors Logan realized he still though Wade was beautiful. He pushed the pain and regret down like he always did when he fucked everything up and did what he knew he had to. He just wished, not for the first time in the last few months that Wade was by his side when he did it.

So that's it. It's unbeta-ed because I don't have a pre reader. That took longer to write than I meant it to too. I'm sure there are some tense errors all over this and I'm sorry if the sex was a little lack luster. I haven't written a sex scene in forever and its harder than I remembered not to make it super cliched. :)

 


End file.
